


Late night suicide hotline

by pidgetrash



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: One Shot, Short, Suicide Hotline, Suicide mention, dadvid, sorta - Freeform, you wanted I delivered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgetrash/pseuds/pidgetrash
Summary: David works the suicide hotline after everyone in camp Campbell is asleep. One night he gets an unsuspected caller...





	Late night suicide hotline

**Author's Note:**

> You guys at vine camp wanted it so here. It’s sad.

The campers were asleep and David was doing his late night work in the suicide hotline. He likes to help wherever and whoever he could. David felt like this was the perfect thing to do on the side of the job he already adored. He has helped a lot of people through this line and he is so happy to be a part of that. Gwen was asleep in her side of the cabin and David started to work the line. It was dark out, you could barely see anything outside.  
David got the first call, seemed to be from a nearby area. “Suicide hotline, how can I help?” He opened up with the opener he was instructed to use.  
It took awhile, but the person on the other line began, “I wonder if I should just end it all. Right now. My parents don't care. I'm stuck at this shitty camp... is it even worth it?”  
David began to process the voice on the other line.  
It was a child, “I’m just another waste of money space and energy.”  
Oh, Golly, it was Max.  
David felt the dread spill over him like cold water when Max spoke, “All my friends have so much to live for but I'm fucked,” David got up and began sprinting, phone in hand.  
I have to find Max before it is too late.  
“My dad hits me and starves me so why shouldn't I?” Max’s voice began to crack, like a scared child. David had never searched so frantic before.  
Find Max, Find Max, Find Max.  
“I’m under a lake dock,” David knew where to go, he could find Max now.  
RUN.  
“No one will find me, or care to find me, anyway,” Max sniffled and let out a shaky breath. It was evident he didn’t want to cry.  
“But I did.” David had managed to find Max, with a bottle full of antidepressants in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. David had begun to cry from Max’s speech. Having Max in front of him he hung up the phone. He crouched down and sat on the sand that was in front of Max and took the pills from the tiny boy.  
“David what the fu-” Max had no fight left in him. He couldn’t curse at the man who was comforting him in the most tender hug he’s ever had.  
“Max. If you really feel that way... let me assure you I care. I’ll do absolutely anything to help you out of your situation. I’m not saying this because I’m your counselor. I’m saying this because I mean it. I care about you, Max... I’d die if any harm were to come your way. If you ever need anyone I’m right here. Just a cabin away. Wake me up at night, stop me in the middle of important paperwork, it doesn't matter. You come first Max,” David was choking up, “You matter Max. You really do.”  
For once, Max let himself be the scared kid he really was. He didn’t say anymore, just cried into David’s shoulder. David held him close and protectively, the way a loving father would. David picked the tiny Max up and carried him to his cabin, where he would be safe from any harm. David made sure of it.


End file.
